(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric spray gun and more particularly, to a quick connection device for connecting the cylinder to the barrel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electric spray gun 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes container 2 connected to a cover 3 which is fixed to the barrel of the spray gun 1 and a cylinder is received in the barrel and includes a piston rod 8 which moves reciprocally to suck the paint in the container 2 and ejects the paint through a nozzle 11 on the front end of the barrel. An electro-magnetic unit 5 is located in the barrel and drives a swing rod 6 to push the piston rod 8 and the distance that the piston rod 8 travels is able to be adjusted by adjusting the adjustment member 7. When pulling the trigger 10 of the spray gun 1, the electro-magnetic unit 5 is activated to drive the piston rod 8 to spray the paint from the nozzle 11. The cover 3 is fixed to the barrel by extending bolts 9 through the cover 4 and fixed to the board 12 on the underside of the barrel. However, the container 2 has to be cleaned up after each use and the user has to unscrew the bolts 9 to remove the container 2 from the barrel. It requires a hand tool and takes a lot of time to tighten or loosen the bolts 9.
Although some manufacturers develop quick release device for connecting the container 4 to he barrel, there is a gap between the container 3 and the barrel so that the container shakes during operation and the movement of the piston rod 8 cannot move smoothly.
The present invention intends to provide a connection device for easily connecting the cylinder to the barrel and the container can be threadedly connected to the cover which is integrally connected to the cylinder. The container can be easily connected to or remove from the cover and the container is securely positioned during operation of the spray gun.